When an electronic device is being used, there may be a case where a display object in an image projected by a projection unit cannot achieve a desired display effect. Although a projection proportion of the projection unit may be adjusted, such an adjustment is performed by scaling the image as a whole, and cannot, in many cases, improve the display effect of a particular display object. In the related art, there is no effective solution on how to improve the display effect of the projection rapidly and conveniently.